The invention relates to a portable electric lighting lamp, in particular a headlamp, comprising a lighting module fitted in a front housing, an electric power supply device electrically connected to the lighting module, a rear pressing part, and means for fixing the lamp on the user's head joining the front housing and the rear pressing part. Said means for fixing comprise:    a flexible link fixed to the rear pressing part, and a securing device having gripping means, and means for tensioning at the end of blocking,    and sliding means of said link to move the front housing and the rear pressing part towards one another.